The present invention relates to connectors for paneling, fences, buildings and more particularly to connectors for quickly erecting and building permanent/non-permanent fences and structures.
Prior art joints and connectors have been well known and have been used in construction projects. Examples of such structures include fences, barriers, and frames for buildings, such as barns or storage sheds. Generally, the connectors are designed for quickly and easily building such structures. However, the prior art connectors have shortcomings, such as being overly cumbersome, having a complicated connection system, or lacking sufficient strength required for permanent structures.
For example, FIG. 1 shows a prior art connector used for connecting temporary fencings structures. While this type of connector can be used to quickly erect a temporary fence, it does not provide a solid connection for a permanent fencing structure. In general, prior art connectors tend not to be able to sufficiently provide resistance against forces, including moment resistance, linear/translational, and friction forces, that act on the joint or connector when the fence or structure is erected. That is, when a fence or building is erected, the forces act on the connector in opposing manners such that the connector does not adequately provide a stable structure.
Ideal joints or connectors to overcome these issues are metal joints that are welded joints, e.g. metal welded joints. However, welded joints are not quickly and simply capable of erecting a structure, as they do, in fact, require welding for proper fastening.